deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Michelangelo vs Maxi
Michelangelo vs Maxi is a What-if? episode of Death Battle. The battle including Michelangelo from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles vs Maxi from Soul Calibur. Interlude Wiz: Nunchuks, or Nunchakus as said in Japan, a popular weapon made up of sticks connected to a chain or a rope. Boomstick: If you get hit in the crotch with them, it's going to hurt! You've got wielders like Michelangelo, the ninja turtle-''' Wiz: And Maxi, the pirate from Shuri in the Ryūkyū Kingdom. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Michelangelo Wiz: The youngest of four Ninja Turtle brothers. Named after the famous painter. Boomstick: Also known as the Party Dude. Seriously all the guy does is eat pizza and stuff. Wiz: That is not entirely true, but he is lazy. Although he still has the ability to use his nunchucks. Boomstick: But it's just a farming tool. Wiz: Yes, but he still has the ability to use them. Boomstick: The turtle weighs 180 pounds unlike most turtles. He is certainly not normal. Wiz: Did you think he was normal before then. Boomstick: No, but seriously though. Wiz: Moving on, his nunchucks are really not that powerful, but they make him more powerful than he is when he is just eating pizza, or watching TV or whatever else he likes to do that makes him lazy. Boomstick: So, I guess he's kind of useless. Wiz: He may be useless sometimes, but he is still good for an animal. Maxi Wiz: In year 1563, in the Ryūkyū Kingdom, the wandering Pirate Maxi was born. Boomstick: Also known as The Dandy of the South Seas. Wiz: Along side his father, Maxi spent most of his years traveling from harbor to harbor, and while traveling he learned how to use the nunchaku, so he would be able to defend himself. Boomstick: He then met a man named Zhang Wu who got his ass beaten by Maxi. Wiz: After defeating him, he realized the world was wider than he had thought, and wanted the man to become his trainer for the rest of his travels. Boomstick: Then his father died, and Maxi became a freelance Pirate, and began to see the world that his father was never able to see, because of his ties to the country. Wiz: Maxi began his new crew soon after and began sailing towards the west. While he was out a man named Kilik joined. Boomstick: The man argued until he got to be on the ship. Wiz: Maxi and Kilik soon began teaming up in order to defeat Astaroth. Then soon meeting Xianghua, who also took part in helping. Boomstick: Maxi has some nunchucks known as the Soryuju which he made himself, they weren't that great, but they did the job sometimes. Wiz: Although, he has other nunchucks too, he also has the Tetsuryu, which was more difficult to grip. Boomstick: But the very best is his critical finish known as the Rising Dragon of the Zodiac, where he just throws his nunchucks and punches his opponents into the air and finishes off with a badass kick. Wiz: Yes, Maxi is also known for his kicking as well. Death Battle Maxi is walking in the city holding a box of pizza, and then out of nowhere Michelangelo comes out of the sewer and grabs hold of the pizza. Maxi: What the hell are you doing? Michelangelo: Getting my pizza. Michelangelo pulled out a slice of pizza and took a bite out of it. After taking a bite, he spit it out. Michelangelo: Ew, this one has anchovies in it! Looks like I'm going to have to kill you. Michelangelo pulled out his nunchucks and got into fighting position. Maxi: So that's what you want, fine. Maxi pulled out his nunchucks as well. FIGHT!! Michelangelo starts off by swirling his nunchucks around. Maxi: Is that all? Michelangelo ran over to hit him, but Maxi blocked the hit with his nunchucks. Michelangelo then jumps over Maxi and hits him from behind. Maxi:Damnit! Maxi then hit Michelangelo with his nunchucks and continued hitting him repeatedly. Michelangelo: Come on man, it's not my fault you added anchovies to my pizza. Maxi: I was not delivering the pizza to you! Maxi continued to hit him, then Michelangelo was able to get out of hit though. Michelangelo: In case you didn't know, I hate anchovies! Michelangelo kicked Maxi causing him to fall to the ground. Michelangelo: Now lets finish this, but first I'm going to remove the anchovies from my pizza, then eat it. Michelangelo was about to grab the pizza, but Maxi got up and hit Michelangelo from behind. Maxi: For the last time, that is not your pizza! Maxi kicked Michelangelo in the face then began hitting him with his nunchucks, Maxi then punched him into the air. Maxi: Feel the sting! Maxi then jumped up to where Michelangelo was in the air and got into kicking position. Maxi: Rising Dragon of the Zodiac! Maxi kicked Michelangelo in the stomach and he fell to the ground. Michelangelo was not able to get up and bled to death. A pizza man soon came by. Pizza Man: Did anyone here order a box of Pizza with no anchovies? Maxi:(Looking at Michelangelo's dead body) No, you must have the wrong address. Pizza Man: Well okay (leaves) K.O. Results Boomstick: Woah, that guy must be on drugs or something! Wiz: No Boomstick, he wasn't, he is just able to attack faster. Boomstick: Well come on, didn't you see that though? Wiz: Yes, and it appears that Michelangelo did not have much of a chance in this battle. Maxi has more experience in battle, because he is older, and takes fighting more seriously than he does. Boomstick: The only reason Michelangelo is able to win battles is with the help of the other ninja turtles. Seriously, Leonardo has strategy, Raphael has strength, Donatello has smarts, Michelangelo has... Pizza? Wiz: Exactly, Michelangelo is not serious enough to be able to battle on his own, and really shouldn't be spending his time in combat. Boomstick: Looks like Michelangelo has been kicked out of victory. Wiz: The winner is Maxi. Who do you want to win? Michelangelo Maxi Did you agree with this battle? Yes No I don't know Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:SilverthehedgehogMan Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:TMNT vs Soul Calibur themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015